Kjersti Trollson
Kjersti Trollson is the daughter of the Trolls and a foreign exchange student at Monster High. She is from Gorway. Character Personality Kjersti considers herself an indoor girl, much smaller, weaker and fragile then her brothers. However, unlike them, she has the brains over the brawn, and is extremely strategical and analytical, due to her passion for gaming, which comes from the fact that she's also a bit of a control freak, and in video games she's always in control. Nerdy, intelligent and brave, she speaks in a very smart manner, with not only mostly gaming slang but also complitcated vocabulary and mannerisms. She is definetly one to take a challenge, especially if it involves video games, as she is definetly more confortable in the virtual world, both pratically and socially, adquiring various internet friends but little physical ones. Polite and mostly quiet, unless of course if she is enthusiastic about gaming, she is definetly a trustworthy and caring friend, though one should not be suprised if she puts video games over anything else, as exciting as such activity might be to her. She is also highly skilled with mechanisms and machines, an asset she possesses from an early age. Appearance Kjersti is very tiny and petite, in contrast to most of her family, as she also has light purple-pink skin and hot pink curly hair with dark blue highlights. She has big pointy ears and wears correction glasses. Her dark blue eyes have a pixelated iris, a reference to her love for video games. She wears a black shirt, with pixel patterns on the sleeves, a fuchisa skirt with light blue ruffles underneath, pastel light blue socks and periwinkle shoes. Relationships Family Kjersti lives in a big household, with three older, buffer and stronger brothers, Stop, Grunt and Clover, who are as competitive as one can be, always challenging each others strength, something their sister can't keep up to. Due to this, they're relationship can be a little strained, as Kjersti holds a minor grudge on them for making all things possible to make her go unnoticed. In fact, Kjersti's decision to move to the Boonited States revolves around her relationship with her brothers, wanting to both get away from their constant disputes and to get the credit she diserves for the things she is good. Despite this, Kjersti is always up to a video game battle with them, an area where she is more confortable. Kjersti parents are also trolls, who work as explorers, and grandparents, who she loves dearly and only doesn't visit more often due to their cave's low internet connection. Friends Kjersti met Heath Burns online, through the internet and through video games, and the two have been tight ever since, despite Heath's suprise on finding she was a girl, which is a sensitive matter to Kjersti. Despite this, she respects his loudmouth personality and recognizes him as a skilled gamer. She considers him one of her best friends during her stay at Monster High. Kjersti also considers Ghoulia Yelps a friend, though they started of as rivals, when a mysterious gamer beat Kjersti's high score in a Dead Fast videogame, who she learned via Heath that it was Ghoulia. After being accepted into Monster High and starting to attend it, the first thing she did was search for Ghoulia, for a play off. In the end, the two recognized each other as talented gamers and usually bond over video games. Timeline * April 16, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Kjersti Trollsøn. * December 01, 2014: Kjersti Trollsøn's Amazon page is uploaded, confirming the trademark as Monster High-related. * January 29, 2015: Art of Kjersti Trollsøn is printed on the cover of Monster High: Monster Exchange: A Creepy-Cool Activity Book, which is uploaded to Amazon. Notes * The game controller in her profile art, looks similar to an Xbox 360 controller. * Her personality and monster status is a visual pun on the video game term 'troll', who is someone who tricks other players. Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pure Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Vikings